Mommy, tell me a story
by Posk123
Summary: Years after the rebellion, Katniss and Peeta are happily married with kids. And one loves to hear her mom's stories of her life, "The Girl on Fire"


**So, I was just painting my nails Hunger Games theme, when I thought what an interesting story it would make if the Hunger Games were in fairy tale style. And I wondered about the kids Katniss and Peeta had. I named the one kid mentioned in this story Primrue. I'm not sue where I heard this from, if I made it up, or if I read it is a fic. I don't really rememeber, so if I stole this name from your fic, I apologize! Also, I wrote this in a sleepy state, so it might not be the best quality. But enjoy anyway. And seriously, even if all you think is that this was an OK fic, REVIEW it still! Please! It doesn't take that long and I really want to know what you think of this! Criticism is also welcome, it helps for further fics. So, really, please REVIREW! (Don't make me beg!) **

* * *

"Mommy, will you tuck me into bed?" Primrue asks in her sweet little voice.

"One minute sweetie," I tell her. She scurries off to her room, living me and Peeta alone for a moment.

"Mommy, will you tuck me in?" Peeta jokes with a laugh.

"Sure," I say, pulling the covers up over my husband. I lean down and kiss him on the lips, pull back and whisper, "I love you, Peeta Mellark."

"Aw, you didn't even give me the chance to ask if you loved me or not!" Peeta protests.

"Real," I say. He pulls me back into another long kiss, which is abruptly ended by the call of an impatient Primrue.

"Better go." Peeta tells me, "Don't want her to get scared and have to sleep in here again. That's no fun for me, you know" Peeta frowns to show his saddness and it causes me to burst into giggles.

Primrue calls again. "Okay, goodnight," I give Peeta one last quick kiss before rushing over to our six-year-old daughter's bedroom.

"Alright, I'm here Primrue," I say, tucking her in as quickly as possible. I say a goodnight to her, and then start out of the room. "Mommy? Will you tell me a story?"

I turn back to her. "A story? Which one would you like? The one about the little girl with the flowers?" I ask, sitting back on the edge of her bed; I'll be here awhile.

"The girl on fire!" She tells me, excited to hear the story once more.

"Oh, alright," I say with a sigh.

"And make sure to leave out the scary parts," She says, a hint of terror in her eyes. She always hated the part about the deaths.

I smile at her, then begin the story:

"Once upon a time, in an evil empire known as 'Panem', there was a girl named Katniss who wished more than anything in the world to be free from the bondage of her District. One day, she was chosen to participate in a special game called the Hunger Games. Katniss was nervous about the games. She wanted to win because she had a younger sister back home who she wanted to make it back to. So Katniss trained as hard as she could.

But the boy from her District seemed to always get in her way; he always was friendly to her. But Katniss didn't want to be 'friends' with him. So she made him her enemy. The day before they went into the Arena, the boy, Peeta, confessed his love for Katniss. And so began the lie of the 'star crossed lovers from District 12'. When the games started though, Katniss just thought only about her survival. She lived the first day in the Arena all alone. But from spying in a tree, she found out that Peeta was working with the Careers, a group of kids who usually dominated the Games. They were out to kill Katniss; Peeta had betrayed her.

So Katniss allied with Rue, a little girl from District 11."

"That's my name!" Primrue shouts out like she always does when I mention Rue.

"Yes, it is," I tell her before continuing.

"Rue and Katniss grew to be good friends, but then Rue lost the Games, and had to leave the Arena." I choke up a moment. It's hard to retell her death without actually saying she died. "Katniss was devastated, she cried for along time because she missed her friend."

"But can't she see Rue when she leaves the Arena?" Primrue asks in a sad voice.

"No. People from other Districts weren't allowed to communicate," I half lie. Because what it really was was that I could never see Rue ever again. She was dead. "But on with the story," I say.

"Well, Katniss was very sad, but then they made an announcement that said that two victors would be allowed if they were from the same District. And Katniss remembered Peeta. She knew he was still alive, and after searching awhile, she found him badly wounded. She did her best to help his leg, but in the end, t had to be amputated."

"Amputated?" Primrue asks, curios at the word.

"It means the leg was taken off and replaced with a fake one. It's called prosthetic." I inform her.

"Daddy has a prosthetic leg," She says.

"Yeah, he does. Now, where was I? Oh yes, Katniss found Peeta and then they survived the rest of the Games and won. There, no scary parts, alright?"

"More!" She complains.

"Oh, alright! You win!" She giggles. "So, Katniss and Peeta returned home and even though Peeta loved Katniss, she did not feel the same way. They lived their lives for many months more before big new was televised. Big news that changed their lives forever. It was the announcing of the Quarter Quell, a _very_ special Game. And they had chosen for victors to be the Tribute. That meant that Katniss and Peeta would have to go back in the Games!"

I hear a soft snoring sound coming from Primrue. I look up and she is sound asleep. "Well, I guess we will have to finish this story tomorrow." I lean over the small child and kiss her gently on her forehead, and whisper, "Sweet dreams, my little Mockingjay."

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW! (XD)**


End file.
